


Open for businesse

by LilaRose1945



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Not a Clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaRose1945/pseuds/LilaRose1945





	Open for businesse

Well guys, I am up for taking requests for oneshots for a multitude of characters. Just drop a character name, their Fandom and a pic or gif of them and I will try to get that one shot out to you, forewarning I am a college student and may be a bit late on the work but ithe will get done, thano you guys so much love you all.


End file.
